Good-Bye Brady
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla never got a chance to say good-bye to Brady and decides to write a song about all of the moments they had. Idea adopted from yummy42. Please review! :)


**Shout out to yummy42 for letting me adopt this. :)**

**"Goodbye" By: Miley Cyrus **

**Brakayla Song-Fic Oneshot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

Ever since Brady left Kinkow, I felt like it was all my fault. I made him leave because Candace just had to come and confront me. She said that I won't date Brady because he's too immature. That's kinda true, but I didn't know that he was the person behing the bushes, spying on us. He's probably now living in Chicago, becoming mature. He could of just became matue here except of having to move away. Anyway, since I never got to saw goodbye to him, I decided to write a song about all the moments we had. Here it is:

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

Ever since Brady left, he's been on my mind non-stop. I mean literly. Everything I see is him. I accused a lot of people for him. Luckily, no one hears me. When I woke up this morning, I looked at the picture of him on my nightstand. It's strange how I have a picture of him. Anyway's, when I look at his picture, all these memories run through my head. Like the time I kissed him to break him from the spell he was under, I still feel it on my lips. The time we danced at his prom. I only danced with him because of what he did earlier that evening. He helped his bully off the lockers, even though I was the one who put him there. We still danced when there was now music playing. We were just so stuck in the moment to do anything. I remember all the simple things. They make me cry everytine. Like when he and his brother saved Knkow from the Zadoc. I just wish I could of said goodbye to him.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind  
_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
_

This morning, I played our song. The song that we danced to at prom. I cried while I sang along. I picked up my phone and thought if I should call him or not. I put it down thinking that it waould be a waste of time. When really, I didn't mind calling just to hear his voice. I remember when we kissed to break him from the spell he was under. I can still feel it on my lips. The time we danced at prom and when we did'nt stop even though no music was playing. I remember when Boomer and him made Christmas fun for all the Kinkowean's. I remember how he held a mistltoe over us and wanted a kiss. That goofball, I'm going to miss him so much._  
_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say  
__You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

Then, out of nowhere my phone rings. I didn't want to answer it, but I did anyways. It was Brady at the other end. He apologized for making a stupid mistake. He sounded so lonely. I was surprised at what he had said next. He said that he remembers all those moments we had. He remembered everything. We kept talking til we cried because we missed each other so much. He said that he feels so bad for leaving. I missed Brady so much and it made me so sad that he couldn't come back.

_Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye_

Before we hung up, I finally got to say goodbye to him. The last thing I heard from him was, _"I'll miss you. Good-bye Kayla..." _

With that, I hung up and went to bed. I dreamt of how Brady was still on the island and we actually got together.

* * *

**That's it for now! Sorry for the shortness and how much it sucked. Thanks to yummy42 for letting me adopt this. I hope you guys liked it. I'm also making another one-shot song-fic. The next song-fic I make will be called 'Victim of Love.' Song By: Cash Cash. It might be uploaded soon. Make sure to check that out when it comes out. Also, check out my new story called 'Seeing Doubles.' Please Review! Please check those stories and review them. It made me sad that no one commented on the new chapter, 'Chp 1 Seeing Doubles.' Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
